1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and in particular to means for mounting the filter bag to the suction inlet of a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one form of vacuum cleaner, a filter bag is provided within a canister for receiving the dirt-laden air drawn by the suction means of the vacuum cleaner through a suction inlet of the canister to which may be connected a hose connected in turn, to a pickup wand connected to a floor cleaning tool, or the like. The filter bag conventionally comprises a throw-away bag which may be made of an abrasion susceptible material, such as paper or the like. It has been found that a problem arises in the use of such abrasion-susceptible filter bags in that sharp dirt particles and the like entrained in the dirt-laden air stream tend to cut or abrade the bag, shortening its useful life.
It is further conventional in such canister-type vacuum cleaners to provide a filter bag connector adapter to which the mouth of the filter bag is connected and which, in turn, provides a removable connection to the vacuum cleaner structure so as to place the mouth of the filter bag in air-receiving relationship to the suction inlet means. In one form, the filter bag adapter includes a front wall portion which is slid into suitable mounting slots on the canister housing at opposite sides of the suction inlet to effect the desired mounting of the bag in alignment with the suction inlet for receiving the dirt-laden air therefrom.
An excellent example of such a vacuum cleaner construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,399 of George A. Westergren, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof. As shown therein, the dirt separating filter bag is releasably attached to an adapter which itself is releasably supported on a bracket to provide air flow access into the filter member. The adapter is arranged to be readily removed from the vacuum cleaner when it is desired to attached a new filter member thereto, permitting a dirt-filled bag to be discarded as desired.
Another vacuum cleaner structure utilizing a filter bag adapter is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,659, of George A. Westergren et al, which patent is also owned by the assignee hereof. As shown therein, an adapter is provided for connecting the filter bag to the suction inlet. A locking member is secured to the vacuum cleaner base for releasably retaining the filter bag adapter in the cannister and concurrently locking a hose latch to the base.
A number of bag-mounting adapters have been developed over the years utilizing deflector portions at the inner end thereof. Illustrative of such devices is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,316,442 of C. L. Goughnour wherein a deflector is mounted to the wall of the housing inwardly of the suction inlet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,408,489 of Pratt E. Tracy, a bag-holding means is illustrated having an inner directing lip for turning the air stream into a downwardly extending receiving bag.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,285, George A. Brace discloses a filter assembly having a combined air deflector and filter pilot having a large discharge opening directed toward an inlet into the main body portion of the disposable filter bag.